lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Shape of Things to Come
é o nono episódio da 4ª Temporada, e o 81º de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 24 de Abril de 2008 após o intervalo de um mês por causa da greve dos roteiristas. O acampamento de Locke sofre um ataque e Jack tenta identificar um corpo que é trazido pelo mar. Sinopse Eventos Em Tempo Real Na Praia Jack é visto pegando pílulas de um frasco em uma bolsa de remédios, quando Kate aparece e pergunta de que é, Jack diz ser antibióticos, e comenta que pegou uma infecção estomacal. Kate pergunta a ele por que Desmond e Sayid ainda não retornaram do cargueiro, quando ouvem Vincent latindo ao fundo, ao lado de Bernard, que grita por socorro. Todos correm para observar, encontrando um corpo boiando no mar. Logo que o corpo é retirado da água, Faraday revela que o corpo é do Dr. Ray, que estava no barco. Sua garganta esta cortada. Quando Jack pergunta a Faraday quando foi a ultima vez que viu Dr. Ray, Daniel responde que "Quando é relativo." Mais tarde, Daniel conserta o telefone usando destroços do avião, e consegue comunicação em . Ele transmite a mensagem "O que houve com o doutor?". Daniel ouve a resposta em código Morse e informa que Sayid e Desmond estão bem, e que o helicóptero irá retornar pela manhã. Bernard intervém e diz que Faraday mente. A verdadeira resposta deixa todos atordoados. E Bernard traduz: "Do que você está falando? O doutor está bem". Sob pressão, Daniel diz a Jack que nunca esteve nos planos do pessoal do cargueiro fazer o resgate dos losties. Jack se chateia e sai aparentando sentir muitas dores. Na Vila Alex foi capturada por um grupo de cinco mercenários do navio, liderados por Martin Keamy. Eles removeram a venda, mostrando que estavam diante da cerca sônica que circunda A Vila. Eles ordenam que ela desative a cerca, o que ela faz, aos prantos depois de mencionar que há um bebê entre os sobreviventes. No acampamento de Locke, Sawyer, Locke e Hurley jogam , quando o telefone toca de repente. Locke atende o telefone e escuta uma voz computadorizada repetindo, "Código 14J." Ben estava tocando piano quando Locke e Sawyer entram e o perguntam sobre aquele código. Ben fica visivelmente transtornado. Ele abre o assento do piano e pega uma arma (entregue a Sawyer), quando ele retorna a casa de Locke (sua antiga) casa, ele imediatamente começa a bloquear todas as entradas em potencial. Locke exige informações sobre o que está havendo, Ben responde: "Eles estão aqui!" Ben explica a Sawyer e Locke que o código é uma mensagem de alerta, ativada por alguém através de um código digitado na cerca (1623), e que significa que um dos Outros foi capturado. Ben pergunta a Locke quanto tempo eles levaram para avisá-lo desde que ouviram a mensagem. Locke responde que eles demoraram cinco minutos. Ben resmunga então que eles não têm vantagem de tempo. Sawyer resolve avisar Alex, Karl e Danielle do ataque, mas Ben diz que já os mandou partir. Sawyer pergunta para onde, mas Benjamin não conta. Então, James diz que vai até Claire, ignorando os avisos do ex-líder dos Outros para não sair das casas, e parte. Enquanto Sawyer se afasta, Ben diz a Locke que é preciso que ele sobreviva e, para isso, precisa ficar junto do líder dos Outros, pois as pessoas que estão chegando não irão se arriscar a feri-lo. Locke e Ben empurram móveis para bloquear as portas e janelas da casa. Hurley surge com Aaron e pergunta como Sawyer vai voltar, e Ben diz que ele não vai. Do lado de fora, Sawyer pergunta por Claire a um dos sobreviventes. O mesmo e mais 2 são baleados, incluindo Doug e Jerome Sawyer foge e, enquanto troca tiros com os inimigos, chama por Claire. Alguém dispara um foguete em direção a uma casa, explodindo-a! Desesperado, James continua gritando por Claire. Hurley pergunta se a casa explodida era a de Claire, e Locke o manda levar o bebê para a sala dos fundos. John então quer saber de Ben por que ele precisa saber. Ele diz que é porque o único que pode os ajudar é Jacob, e eles dois precisam ir juntos falar com ele. Locke diz que sequer sabe onde está a cabana. E Ben, pegando um fuzil escondido conta que Hurley sabe. Fora da casa, Sawyer encontra Claire em meio aos destroços da casa destruída, ferida e desacordada. Ela recobra a consciência, diz "Charlie", e é levada no colo por Sawyer. Na casa, Hurley ouve os gritos de Sawyer para que abra a porta. Ben tenta impedi-lo, mas Hugo tira um assento do sofá e quebra uma janela, por onde Claire e Sawyer entram. James pergunta a Ben por que os invasores saíram atirando sem sequer dizer o que querem, e Ben diz que eles iriam mesmo entrar com tudo, para atirá-lo no paredão. Sawyer então diz que esta é uma boa idéia e o segura pelo pescoço, quando a campainha toca. Ben alerta Sawyer e Locke para não abrirem a porta, mas eles desobedecem: é Miles. Miles mostra a eles um walkie-talkie. Ele diz que eles o deram aquilo. Eles queriam conversar. Ben, inicialmente, se recusa a falar com os mercenários, até ouvir que Alex está como refém. Neste momento, ele imediatamente pega o rádio e Keamy solicita que Ben olhe pela janela lateral, onde ele está parado. Após comentar com Keamy sobre Uganda e sobre o tipo de homem que Keamy era, este decide atropelar as formalidades, mostrando Alex e colocando-a sobre a mira de uma arma. Keamy solicita que Ben saia da casa, em troca ninguém ficará ferido. Ben recusa, e apresenta uma contra-proposta, que orienta-os para deixarem a área, se retirarem da Ilha e esquecê-la. Keamy adverte Ben que dará 10 segundos para ele sair da casa antes que Alex seja morta. Enquanto ele faz a contagem, Ben fala que Alex não significa nada para ele já que foi capturada de um mulher insana, e é apenas um peão, que vale o sacrifício pela Ilha, Alex ouve angustiada. Antes da contagem chegar a um, Keamy atira na cabeça de Alex, deixando Ben calado, em estado de choque. Chocado, Ben parece não acreditar. Enquanto Sawyer e Locke ponderam sobre perseguir Keamy, Ben está paralisado. Locke diz a Sawyer que os invasores não o deixarão sair da casa vivos, e que o grupo não vai muito longe, pois logo anoitecerá. Então, Ben se manifesta: "Ele mudou as regras". Locke pergunta sobre as regras, mas não tem resposta. E quando Sawyer sugere entregar Ben e ver se eles estão falando a verdade, o líder dos Outros entra na sala secreta de sua casa (mostrada em ), trancando-se por dentro. Saywer bate na porta , mas do lado de dentro da sala, Ben abre um armário e, nos fundos dele, revela uma pedra. Ben a empurra, e abre outra saída, pela qual segue. O interior deste quarto, não é mostrado, a não ser por uma luz amarela saindo dele. Algum tempo depois, já anoiteceu e Sawyer continua esmurrar a porta da sala e Claire acorda. A porta se abre, e Ben sai. Ele ordena: "Preciso que vocês façam exatamente o que eu digo, e em um minuto sairemos correndo da casa o mais rápido possível. No momento em que eu der a ordem, quero que sigam direto para a linha das árvores". Hurley, preocupado pergunta se eles vão na direção dos "caras armados". E Ben responde: "Não. Nós vamos querer estar o mais longe possível deles". A casa começa a tremer. Ouve-se o barulho do Lostzilla, Ben olha pela janela... E o monstro surge do lado de fora! Quando o Monstro passar pela casa, Ben dá a ordem de evacuação das Barracas. Ao sair, eles vêem os soldados sendo levados pelo monstro. Hurley pergunta para Ben: "Você chamou aquela... coisa?". Ben não responde. Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Locke, Sawyer, Ben e Miles, aparentemente são os únicos sobreviventes do Ataque às Barracas. Sawyer, Hurley, Claire e Aaron seguem o rumo dado por Ben, e ele fala para Locke ir para o riacho, que ele já irá encontrá-lo lá. "Onde você vai?", quer saber Locke. E Ben diz que tem que se despedir de sua filha. Aos pés de Alex, o ex-líder dos Outros chora, dando um beijo na testa de Alex morta. Ben retorna ao grupo e Locke diz que lamenta pela morte de Alex. Benjamin agradece. Locke pergunta ele mentiu ao dizer que não sabia o que o monstro de fumaça era. Ben responde que ele pode perguntar tudo sobre ele a Jacob quando eles forem à cabana. Sawyer questiona: "Jacob? Quem é ele?". Ben explica que é o homem que dirá o que deve ser feito. Sawyer diz então que está cansado de tudo e que jamais deveria ter seguido com Locke, avisando que ele, Claire e Aaron voltarão à praia. A mãe de Aaron concorda e Miles resolve ir com eles. Sawyer chama Hugo também. Nisso, Locke aponta a arma para Sawyer e ameaça: "Hugo fica conosco". Sawyer também aponta uma arma, mas Hurley diz que fica com Locke. Os dois abaixam as armas. James diz que, se Locke tocar em Hurley, o mata. Os dois grupos seguem caminho. Flashforward (Outubro/2005) Benjamin Linus acorda totalmente assustado no deserto do Sahara, usando uma parca com um Logo da DHARMA e o nome Halliwax nela. Seu braço direito está machucado. Ele vomita no chão, e dois beduínos armados e a cavalo se aproximam. Ben pergunta se eles falam inglês e quando não recebe resposta ele pergunta se eles falam árabe ou turco, mas mesmo assim eles não falam com ele. Enquanto um deles revista Ben, acha um bastão em seu bolso. Ben bate nele com o bastão e pega sua arma, e então atira no outro. O que Ben acertou com o bastão diz: "Eu me rendo", e Ben responde: "Então você fala inglês". Então Ben o nocauteia com a arma, amarra um pano em seu braço machucado e sai andando a cavalo. Ben se registra num hotel em Tozeur na Tunísia. A atendente pergunta se essa é a primeira vez de Ben na Tunísia, mas ele assegura que já esteve lá, mas já faz um tempo. Ele se apresenta como Dean Moriarty e se denomina cliente preferencial. Ele pergunta à atendente qual era a data, ao que ela responde ser 21 de Outubro. Ben pergunta se é 2005 e ela com um ar de confusa diz que sim. Quando está indo para o quarto, Ben escuta o nome de Sayid na televisão e o vê rodeado pela imprensa e dizendo: "Apenas quero enterrar minha esposa em paz". Em Tikrit, no Iraque, Ben aparece em um uniforme de imprensa e sobe em um prédio até o topo. Ele tira uma câmera e põe uma lente com zoom e começa a tirar fotos de um homem que assiste ao funeral da esposa de Sayid, Nadia. Sayid consegue ver Ben, que rapidamente se abaixa e tenta fugir. Na rua, Sayid agarra Ben e o derruba, pensando que ele é um paparazzi. Ben então conta que usou o barco Elizabeth de Desmond para Fiji e alugou um avião. Ele explica que o homem que estava no velório, chamando-o de Ishmael Bakir, foi mandado por Charles Widmore para matar Nadia em Los Angeles. Ela foi morta a três quarteirões da esquina de La Brea com Santa Monica cinco dias antes e Sayid jura que o matará. Ben está observando o homem em uma cafeteria, mas o perde de vista até chegar em um beco, onde o homem aparece atrás dele com uma arma. Ben explica que quer que o homem entregue uma mensagem a Widmore. Assim que Ben começa a falar, Sayid aparece e atira várias vezes em Bakir, até mesmo pressionando o gatilho quando as balas acabam. Ben pede a ele que não deixe a mágoa se transformar em raiva, mas Sayid pergunta quem é o próximo a matar. Ben explica que isso é da conta dele e não envolve Sayid. Porém, Sayid insiste, e Ben, enfim, promete entrar em contato com ele. Depois disso, sai andando com um sorriso no rosto. Tarde da noite, em Londres, Ben sai de um táxi e entra em um prédio. Ele engana o porteiro, alegando que visitará o Sr. e a Sra. Kendrick no apartamento 4E, mas, ao invés disso, entra no elevador e vai até a cobertura. Lá, ele entra no quarto de Charles Widmore. Ben, vestido de preto, pergunta quando Widmore começou a dormir com uma garrafa de whisky ao lado da cama. Widmore, vestido de branco, que havia usado um sotaque inglês e agora usa sotaque australiano, responde: "Quando os pesadelos começaram". Ben admite que não pode matar Widmore e o acusa de matar sua filha Alex. Os dois discutem sobre de quem é a responsabilidade sobre a morte de Alex e Ben jura que matará Penny, para que Widmore saiba como ele está se sentindo. Widmore diz que Ben nunca encontrará Penny e que tudo que Ben tem foi tirado dele. Ben diz que Charles desejará nunca ter "mudado as regras". Charles ainda diz que a ilha é dele e que ele a pegará de volta. Ben então responde que ele nunca achará a ilha e, assim, deixa o quarto de Widmore. Curiosidades Gerais right|thumb|Logo Dharma no agasalho de Ben. * Este episódio marca a introdução na série da Estação Orquídea. O logotipo dessa estação da DHARMA pode ser visto no agasalho utilizado por Ben, e consiste em círculos concêntricos em torno de um objeto. **O agasalho utilizado por Ben ainda possuí o nome "Halliwax" no lado esquerdo do peito. **Diversas fotos de Ben utilizando o agasalho DHARMA. * Ben fala os idiomas Árabe e Turco. Ele pergunta aos beduínos se é possível se comunicar com eles nestes idiomas. * Um dos beduínos pergunta como é possível Ben estar ali no deserto, se não existem pegadas em volta dele. O outro beduíno pergunta: "De onde este cara veio? Caiu do céu?" * O repórter de televisão que fala sobre Sayid, enquanto Ben está na Tunísia, afirma: "Um dos filhos do Iraque, apesar das terríveis causas para o retorno, Sayid Jarrah, um dos Oceanic Six, retornou a Bagdá após o falecimento de sua esposa. Sayid Jarrah e sua esposa eram da região de Tikrit.". * No frasco de comprimidos aberto por Jack estava escrito "Amoxilina", um antibiótico muito comum. * Os Flashforwards de Ben datam de Outubro de 2005 - Um ano e um mês após o acidente com o Voo 815 da Oceanic. * Os símbolos que estão na porta secreta de Ben parecem ser hierógliflos como Sinais Determinantes em Egípcio. *O nome completo de Keamy é Martin Christopher Keamy. * Quando Sawyer salva Claire dos escombros, ela acidentalmente o confunde com Charlie. * Os mercenários estão utilizando o Multicam, um moderno padrão de camuflagem criado pelo Exército dos Estados Unidos e a empresa americana Crye Precision. * O passaporte que Ben utiliza na Tunísia é Canadense, como podemos verificar no momento em que ele abre o passaporte pela primeira vez ("Canada" está parcialmente visível). * Quando estão jogando War, Hurley diz a Sawyer "A chave do jogo inteiro é a Austrália". O voo 815 da Oceanic em que eles estavam saiu da Austrália. Notas de Produção *Desmond e Michael não aparecem nesse episódio. Jin e Sun aparecem sem falas. *Os três redshirts mortos no ataque foram encenados por Sean Douglas Hoban (como Doug), Jim Mazzarella (como Jerome) e Dakota L. (como uma sobrevivente desconhecida). *Esse foi o primeiro episódio de Lost a ser filmado fora dos Estados Unidos. As cenas de Londres entre Ben e Charles Widmore foram filmadas em Londres porque Alan Dale estava filmando um filme em Londres e seria ruim ele ter de se deslocar para filmar um episódio. * O choro de Aaron, depois que John tranquiliza Sawyer que ele não vai machucar Hurley, é o mesmo audio clip usado em placa de som de Mad Money, de Jim Cramer. Erros de Gravação * A versão de War (Risk em inglês) que está sendo jogada por Hurley, Sawyer e Locke é de 2005, "library" edition of Risk. * Muitos dos textos em árabe (incluindo as notícias no jornal e os sinais na Tunísia e no Iraque) estão errados. As letras não estão conectadas como deveriam estar(n.t. sendo assim elas não formam palavras). E mesmo se elas tivessem conectadas, muitas delas ainda não formariam as palavras apropriadas. O nome de Sayid, por exemplo, está escrito como: س ي د ج ا ر ه que deve ser lido سيد جاره (Sayyid Jareh) quando juntadas as letras. Não é assim que o nome de Sayid é soletrado (سعيد جراح). * Em , o teto de um pequeno corredor entre a estante de livros e a sala secreta de Ben não mostrou sinais de uma abertura entre a porta que Sawyer tentou entrar, para seguir Ben. * Quando Ben acorda no Sahara, o chão ao seu redor muda nos diferentes quadros. * Quando Ben entra na casa de Charles Widmore, os dois homens andando atrás de Ben estão usando casacos que não foram lançados pela Topman antes de 2007 com contínuas variações entre 2007 e 2008. * A estante de roupas, que esconde a porta de hieróglifos, mudou de posição entre e "The Shape of Things to Come". Temas Recorrentes * O assustador doutor foi assassinado. * Um zoom dos olhos de Ben é mostrado quando ele acorda no deserto na Tunísia. * Ben fecha os olhos de Alex. * Ben se refere a Alex como um "peão". * Hurley, Locke e Sawyer jogam War. * Sawyer soma 15 nos dados, enquanto joga War. * Ben diz: "Ele mudou as regras". * Ben tem uma arma escondida na cadeira do piano. * Alex é tomada como refém. * O código de pânico para a cerca de segurança é: 1623. * Alex é morta, assim como três redshirts (figurantes), pelos mercenários do cargueiro. * A casa de Claire é explodida, mas ela sobrevive. * Durante a cena final, a luz cria uma sombra entre metade do rosto de Widmore e Ben. * Sawyer chama Hurley de "Chicken Little" ("frangote") e diz que o céu ainda não está caindo, uma clara referência ao filme "O Galinho Chicken Little", onde o personagem principal tenta provar para todos que um pedaço do céu caiu em sua cabeça. * Ben tenta blefar dizendo que Alex não significa nada para ele, e como resultado ela é morta. * Sayid disse que esteve procurando por Nadia durante 8 anos. * Ben manipula Sayid para trabalhar como assassino para ele. * A placa do carro de Ben em Londres contém dois 8s. * Ben diz que ele vai ver "Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick no 4E". * Daniel confessa que nunca teve a intenção de tirá-los da ilha. * Quando Keamy está contando de 10 até 0, ele para no 8. * Ben acredita que Widmore é responsável por assassinar Alex, que ele considera sua filha, e ele promete matar Penelope, a filha de Widmore. * Widmore diz a Ben que ele não encontrará Penelope e Ben diz a Widmore que ele não encontrará a Ilha. Referências Culturais * : Dean Moriarty é o nome do "herói" do romance de Jack Kerouac. * : Moriarty é também o o sobrenome do Professor James Moriarty, o mais conhecido antagonista e gênio matemático, em Sherlock Holmes. Na história "O último problema", Moriarty presta uma visita surpresa para Holmes para confronta-lo e por um fim aos problemas existentes entre ambos. Do mesmo modo Ben visita Widmore e ambos propelam ameaças spbre suas respectivas buscas. * : O homem que Sayid mata chama-se Ishmael, que era o nome do narrador no romance de Herman Melville. ** Ishmael também é o nome de um sensato gorila falante na trilogia de Daniel Quinn: Ishmael, The Story of B, My Ishmael ** Ismael também é um nome bíblico. Ele era o primeiro filho de Abraão, que não nasceu de sua esposa, mas sim de sua serva, com quem ele também era casado. O irmão do meio de Ismael era Isaque, que era o pai de Jacó (ou Jacob). Em árabe o equivalente para Ishmael é Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل) que não foi usado no nome de Ishmael Bakir. * : "Mas quando ela não podia mas escondê-lo, ela o colocou numa cesta de vime e a cobriu com alcatrão e folhas. Então colocou a criança dentro da cesta e a deixou fluir na correnteza do Nilo." No texto bíblico, Joquebede, mão de Moises (Irmão de Arão(ou Aaron)), esconde Moises num cesto, para proteger seu filho da ordem do Faraó de matar todas as crianças Hebéias. No episódio "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron é colocado num cesto para ser protegido da ordem de Widmore, que é matar todos na Ilha. Moisés e Arão seguem Jacó na linha de profecia judáico-cristã. (Exodus 2:3 - 23 ) * : O nome do episódio é também o nome de um livro de H.G. Wells que foi escrito na forma de um livro de histórias do futuro. Um dos principais cenário do romance é o Iraque. "Shape of Things" é também o nome de uma música da banda inglesa de 1960, the Yardbirds, com letras que mencionam ver "shapes" (pranchas) que são "desprezadas" e "amanhã" se tornam "soldados." * Sawyer chama Hurley (frangote). Isso se refere a uma antiga fábula, que fala sobre o "pintinho" que acredita que o céu está caindo e, alarmado, começa a anunciar a todos o fim do mundo. * : Doutor Kendrick é o nome do principal personagem no livro. * Prelúdio em C#m (dó sustenido menor). Ben está tocando essa música, de Sergei Rachmaninoff no piano, logo em seguia o telefone toca. Algumas publicações britânicas da música incluem o título''A queda de Moscou'' ou O dia do julgamento. *' ': Faraday afirma que "'Quando' é relativo" é uma referência a Teoria da Relatividade de Albert Einstein. * : A cena de Ben entrando no hotel e tocando a campainha combina com a entrada de Lawrence, depois de cruzar o deserto. * . O bastão expansível que Ben usa contra os beduinos aparenta ser uma homenagem ao personagem 'Agent 355' no seu livro de quadrinhos Brian K. Vaughan. Vaughan é co-escritor no . * . O uso de luz e escuridão nos rostos de Ben e Widmore durante seu encontro no quarto de Widmore é exatamente o mesmo efeito usado no rosto de Luke Skywalker em o Retorno dos Jedi quando ele está confrontando o Imperador. * O título do episódio pode ser ouvido durante a música Every you Every Me. Eis o trecho: "Amor tolo é uma prisão que eu escolho /''Nenhuma outra prisão eu escolho ter'' /''De um outro amor eu abusaria'' /''Nenhuma circunstância poderia justificar'' /''Na forma das coisas a vir'' /''Veneno demais se soltou'' /''Porque não há mais nada a fazer'' /''Cada eu e cada você". Técnicas Literárias *Hurley repete uma frase muito comum sua, "Todos nós vamos morrer", ainda que em tom irônico já que posteriormente é revelado que ele se referia a um jogo de ''War. *Hurley comenta durante o jogo de War que "Austrália é a chave do jogo todo"; as conexões dos Losties com a Austrália são a chave do programa inteiro, sendo o lugar de que o Vôo Oceanic 815 partiu. *Três sobreviventes redshirts são mortos no primeiro ataque ao campo. **Um dos redshirts (camisas vermelhas) de fato usa uma camisa vermelha. *Jack toma uma pílula, que ele diz "prescritas para ele mesmo," enquanto Kate observa desconfiada. Esse fato nos mostra um indício do começo do vício de Jack por remédios e suas tentativas de prescrever medicamentos para ele mesmo, após ser resgatado. *Claire é separada de Aaron e é quase morta enquanto Hurley toma conta do bebê. Isto sugere Aaron sendo seperado de Claire e sobre os cuidados de Kate após eles deixarem a ilha. *Kate diz "Você está horríve" e Jack sorri e responde "Obrigado". O mesmo diálogo tem lugar no episódio Through the Looking Glass. *Jack questiona por que a mensagem diz, "O doutor está bem," quando ele está na verdade morto. Jack é um médico que está ficando doente apesar de dizer que está bem. *Os sobreviventes que seguiram Locke, optando por buscar proteção por medo dos tripulantes do cargueiro, são os que ultimamente foram atacados e/ou mortos por eles. *Ben acorda usando uma parka (espécie de jaqueta para frios intensos) no meio do deserto. * A morte de Alex muda tudo para Ben, assim como a morte de Nadia muda tudo para Sayid. * Após Sawyer questionar Claire sobre como ela está, ela responde: "Um pouco atordoada, mas eu vou ficar bem." Miles então ressalta que ela não deveria se sentir tão segura quanto a isto. *Locke não quis executar Ben na frente de Alex, mas é Alex quem é executada na frente de Ben. Análise da História *Keamy e seus homens atacam Vila. *Ben assume um comando tático enquanto à Vila está sob cerco. *Keamy executa Alex. *A habilidade de Ben para invocar, diretamente , e/ou controlar o Monstro acaba com as dúvidas. *Locke e Sawyer brigam sobre com quem Hurley irá. *Alex é morta por Keamy, um ex-oficial militar que trabalha para Charles Widmore. Ben mais tarde possivelmente emprega Sayid, também um ex-oficial militar , como um assassino cuja missão primária é matar o pessoal de Widmore, e a filha de Widmore, Penny. Referências a Episódios *A porta camuflada que Ben revela é coberta de hieroglífos como o timer na escotilha Cisne quando o botão não era apertado. *Charles Widmore toma uma dose de MacCutcheon Scotch whisky enquanto fala com Ben. *Ben usa um dos seus falsos passaportes. *Ben diz a Miles que parece improvável que ele vá obter seus 3.2 milhões de dólares após o ataque à Vila. *Sayid "pensou com o seu coração, ao invés de sua arma" e foi recrutado por Ben como um assassino. *Ben fechando os olhos de Alex no Acampamento, foi similar a quando ele fechou os olhos de Horace Goodspeed durante a Purgação. *Lockeacusa Ben de mentir, quando ele disse que não sabia o que o monstro de fumaça era. *Ben sabe que Hurley viu a cabana de Jacob depois de sua soneca na selva. *A pintura à óleo no quarto de Charles Widmore é Black Rock Storm, vista no leilão do Diário do Black Rock. *Ben tocando piano é similar a quando Jack tocava o piano. *Ben aparece no deserto usando uma parca assim como Jack veio para a selva usando um terno; ambos ficaram surpresos, confusos e feridos. Ambos acordaram na mesmo posição, virados pra cima. *Ben aparece no deserto da Tunísia, o mesmo país onde Charlotte estava investigando para chegar à um sítio arqueológico no meio do deserto e encontrando os ossos de um urso polar e um colar com o símbolo da estação Hidra. *O tremor que ocorre quando o monstro de fumaça é liberado foi similar ao tremor quando os "Hostis" atacaram a vila dos outros, quando Ben era mais novo. *Ben diz a Sayid que ele usou o Elizabeth para sair da ilha. *Alex é executada na frente de Ben. Locke tinha dito previamente a Sawyer que eles não podiam simplesmente executar Ben na frente de Alex. *Jack começa a tomar remédio receitado. *Kate diz a Jack que ele "está horrível." *Widmore diz a Ben que tem pesadelos, desde que deixou a ilha, Walt tem tido pesadelos também. Questões não Respondidas Flashforward Widmore * Por que Widmore está seguro de que Ben não encontrará Penny? * Por que Ben não pode matar Widmore? Na Ilha * O que é o monstro de fumaça? Ben tem algum tipo de controle sobre ele? * Quem escreveu os hieróglifos na parede do esconderijo de Ben, e o que eles significam? * Qual é o conhecimento acadêmico de Bernard? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio The Shape of Things to Come Categoria:Centrado em Ben